Frustration
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Takes place 3.19: Henry's memories are restored and the curse is lifted after Regina kisses Henry's forehead. But then it's revealed that Snow and Charming didn't give Killian the memory potion for Emma. AU One shot of what happened after the truth was revealed


**_So this was a really old and random idea I had after watching 3x19: A Curious Thing and after reading different peoples takes on this scene. _**

**_So my brain just kind ran with the ideas floating in my head._**

 ** _So I hope you enjoy it. Please read and I would appriciate it if you would Review._**

* * *

"Yeah and you don't have a right to trust him," Killian heard the prince say as he and the princess approached him and Emma.

"What are you talking about?" he said defensively.

"You said that we sent you a message to go after Emma," Snow stated.

Killian clenched his jaw and replied, "What of it?"

"We never sent you any message."

Killian looked between the Charmings' and Emma, back and forth.

"Well I bloody well got a message! Who else would know to get the Savior?!"

He could see the look of indecision on Emma's face but the Charmings' faces were full of mistrust and hate.

He clenched his hand and looked down.

"Bloody hell, don't believe me than," he looked up and met Emma's eyes, "who would believe a pirate?"

With that, he walked away, shoving the door open and striding toward the inn. He could hear the call of the sea next to him but it wasn't what he wanted right now.

He wanted Emma to trust him.

He wanted to be _with_ Emma.

But he would never be allowed into Emma's heart, especially now that his lips were cursed. It was foolish of him to think that he would ever have the chance with her.

Once he got to his room at Granny's, he leaned against the door with his head tipped back and eyes closed. When he opened his eyes and looked around his room, he was suddenly filled with anger.

Toward Zelena.

Toward himself.

Suddenly, he began swiping things off the table, off the dressers. He threw a chair across the room and flipped the table. His hook ripped through the drapes, turning them into ribbons.

A couple of hours after his rampage, Killian sat in an armchair that he hadn't destroyed, drinking rum and staring out the window. He could feel a slight buzz start but after years and years of drinking this stuff, his body was pretty used to it which meant it took longer to take affect.

He had just taken another swig when there was a knock at the door. He turned his head to it but didn't make any other move toward the door.

"Hook, I know you're in there," he heard Emma's voice say through the door.

"I'm not in the mood for company love," he yelled back, taking another swig.

"You know I can get in without you opening the door. Just make it easier on both of us."

Running his tongue over his teeth, he stood and walked to the door.

"What do you want Emma?" he asked softly.

"To talk."

Sighing, he placed the rum canister back in its holster and unlocked the door, opening it slightly so she wouldn't be able to see inside the room.

Just seeing her made his heart ache.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, can I come in?" said in a tone only Emma Swan would have.

"I'm afraid my quarters aren't very suitable for royalty, love."

Giving him a look, she pushed past him and stepped into the room, her eyes widening at the wreckage of the room.

"What happened in here?"

Sighing, he shut the door and scratched behind his ear.

She turned quickly around the room, taking in the damage and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Were you attacked or something?" she asked when he didn't answer her first question.

"No love, this was all by my own design."

"You destroyed this room?"

She looked around the room again, seeing the shredded curtains and broken chair and flipped table. Then she looked back at Killian but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking down at the ground, ashamed, his feet shuffling.

"Killian," she said softly, trying to get his attention. "Why did you destroy the room?"

He turned his head to the side away from her, an angry grin coming over his face as he looked back up at her.

"I was ashamed of my actions and of what I have done. And my anger got the best of me. I will apologize to the Lady Lucas in the morning and pay for the damages."

Emma closed her eyes as she thought about his confession. While she did that, Killian took out his flask and took another swig of rum.

"Why didn't you tell me she cursed you?"

"I believe I explained this all to you earlier, Swan. I did it to protect you and protect your boy, your family. But it didn't matter to you. All you care about is that I was trying to do the right thing and I didn't tell you what happened or what I was doing. And that made your angry."

Emma bit her lip anxiously, hearing the hurt in his voice and seeing it in his ocean blue eyes.

"Emma, if I didn't think it would be in _your_ best interest, I wouldn't have done it. Everything I have done since finding you in New York has been for _your_ best interest. But it hasn't mattered to you. You've been pushing me away since I found you. I would say I'm sorry for bringing you back here lass, but honestly I'm not."

"Yeah?" she asked starting to feel anger bubble up, "and why aren't you sorry? Henry and I had a good life there in New York. We were happy and -"

"And it was all a lie! None of those memories were real, nor was your precious _boyfriend_. All of it was just created so that you would have that life with Henry while we were all transporter back to the Enchanted Forest."

The way he sneered the word "boyfriend" made Emma think that there was more to his little rant then just her not trusting him but she would bring that up later.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, your family is here, Swan. They needed you and even if you don't believe it, you need them too."

"You should have told me that she cursed you."

Killian let out a humorless laugh and replied, "And what would that have done? Made you mistrust me more? Make you think I was working for her instead of with you? You would like that Swan, wouldn't you? I know that pirates aren't meant to be trusted but after all we've been through . . . after everything that has happened between us I just expected more."

Emma could feel the hurt in his words but his last admittance made her defensive.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what that means. You've been looking for reason after reason to push me away. Trust me Swan, I know I'm not wanted. After I'm sure you and your family is safe, I'll leave you be."

Emma was shocked at his words and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

Hook looked away from her and walked to the only up chair and took his jacket off, putting it on the back. He quickly unbuttoned his vest and shucked it off too, leaving only a black cotton shirt on.

"I just . . . I'm just tired of you pushing me away all the time for things out of my control. At least when I'm gone, your parents will be happy and so will you be. It'll be better this way."

Emma could feel the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach but she was clouded by anger again.

"It'll be better this way?! Is this another thing for _my benefit_?!"

"Yes it is! I'm not a hero, Swan. I'm not going to be able to win you over. I never had a shot did I? The answer seems obvious when push me away and keep me as far away from you as possible. Well, congratulations love, you got your wish. As soon as the Wicked Witch is defeated, I'll be out of your hair."

Emma could feel the tears coming to her eyes but she blinked them back and let her anger and defense out instead.

"Fine! Why don't you leave right now?! What's holding you back?!"

"I told you, I will make sure you and your family is safe now before I leave. Now if you please," he asked gesturing to the door, "I need to get some rest for a battle."

She stomped out the room, slamming the door behind her. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard a large crash like glass breaking.

Her heart seized in her chest and she stopped suddenly.

What if he was hurt? What if the Wicked Witch came for him and he was dying? She started to turn back toward his door but hesitated when she remembered their conversation.

He was leaving, just like everybody else. But at least she gave him a reason to leave. But Emma realized that she didn't want Hook – no Killian – to leave. She wanted him to stay here and _be_ with her.

Making her decision, she ran back down the hall to his room and swung open the door, her eyes scanning the room for him.

"Killian?!Killian?! Are you alright?"

He was still standing where she left him, the pieces of the glass cup he had thrown on the floor. He half turned toward her with a sad and frustrated look in his eyes, his jaw clenched tightly.

It took Emma half a second to truly decide what she wanted.

She walked forward, shutting the door and striding toward him confidently.

She grabbed the lapels of his shirt when he was right in front of her and pulled him down so that their foreheads were touching.

"I don't want you to leave. . ." she started off saying in an almost desperate tone, "All my life I've been alone and I've never had anyone come at me the way you do. . . My walls are just built so high and I'm so scared that if I let someone in that I'm just going to get hurt again. . . But I do trust you, Killian, I'm just so . . . scared."

"Emma, love," he said softly, "you never have to worry about me hurting you. I don't think you understand how much you mean to me. After Milah died . . . I didn't want these feelings to come back. But they did. You made them come back. Swan, I would anything and everything for you. Don't you know that?"

Emma rubbed her nose against his own as she nodded, so tempted to kiss him and as she moved toward him a little he moved back reflectively.

"No Swan. As much as I would love to kiss you, I won't have you losing your magic. Let's defeat this witch first and then we'll have time where I ravish you."

She smiled and hugged him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Were you really going to leave?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

Killian swallowed and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"If I had, I would've come right back. 'A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets'. What kind of man would I be if I didn't follow my own code?"

She giggled which was very unlike her and hugged him even closer.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your family, Swan. I was going to send Henry away to protect him and then I was going to do anything I could to protect you. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I know that now. I raised my walls and got defensive before I listened to your side of the story. I'm sorry Killian."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Though I am curious as to why you're here."

She pulled back to look at him, staring into his ocean blue eyes.

"I came here because after those horrible things I said to you I wanted to apologize. I was just upset but then I realized that yelling at you was something you didn't deserve. I am sorry about that."

"Shh, love. No need to worry. I forgive you. I'd forgive you for anything."

She nuzzled the skin of his neck and let out a contented sigh.

"Come on love. You should get home before your parents come looking for you. We both need rest if we're going to go after the witch tomorrow."

Emma pulled back to look at him, her emerald eyes meeting his ocean eyes, a certain intensity burning in both their eyes.

"I . . . don't want to leave. Can I stay here with you?"

Killian swallowed deeply and nodded his head slowly, making her smile.

"Come on then," he said, walking them to the bed and pulling the covers back for her.

Emma took off her red armor and climbed into the bed, waiting for him. He slid into the bed, unscrewing the hook from the sheath and set it on the dresser. She immediately went to his arms and nuzzled into his chest. His right hand immediately fell to her lower back and he splayed his hand across the length and pulled her tight against him.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

They both fell into an easy sleep in each other's arms.

As soon as Zelena was defeated, her now lifeless body falling to the ground (courtesy of Gold) and Emma was sure that the curse on Killian's lips had disappeared, she reached over and grabbed his lapels and pulled him close, kissing him deeply in front of everyone present.

Killian didn't hesitate in kissing Emma back, dropping his sword and wrapping both his arms around her waist. He picked her up off the ground and held her suspended in the air while kissing her unrestrained.

It was only the clearing of her father's throat that made the two break apart. They both looked sheepish for a moment before Killian smiled down at Emma, using his hand to brush the hair off of her face.

"Let's get your brother back to your mother before she has a heart attack."

David strolled out of the barn, his glaring eyes lingering on Killian before walking out with Gold, Regina and Robin on his heels.

Killian bent down and picked up his fallen sword and sheathed it before reaching for Emma again. She held out her hand and intertwined their fingers together. She began pulling him in the direction of where every else was walking.

When they reached the Bug, Killian tugged Emma back into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why don't you and I go back to my room and enjoy more pleasant activities?"

Emma grinned at the innuendo tone of his voice, turning to stare at him with a smirk spreading across her face.

"I, at least, want to make sure my mother and baby brother are safe and doing alright first before I shut myself up somewhere with you."

Killian sighed dramatically, making Emma giggle before leaning up and kiss his cheek.

"Just a little longer and we'll be alone. Than you can ravish me properly, Captain."

Killian raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly at her, a slow smirk sliding over his face.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Emma shook her head and they both got in her Bug, driving toward the hospital to see her mother and new baby brother.

They made it to the hospital as her father was walking in holding her baby brother while everyone was following him inside. Emma and Killian got out of the car and followed in after everyone, following them to Mary Margaret's room.

David had already stepped inside and given the baby back to Snow but Regina, Robin and Henry still stood outside the room, watching the family reunion.

Emma smiled and ruffled her son's hair before walking past them.

She was met with the sight of her mother holding her baby brother, still not named, and her father staring down at both of them with a gentle expression on his face. She didn't feel Killian's presence behind her and she knew he was giving her time with her family. So she walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed and smiled at her mother and baby brother.

Henry came into the room and she threw an arm around his shoulder as they looked at the newest member of their family. His eyes were shining and he walked forward to peer at his nephew closer, a wide grin on his face.

Noticing that no one was paying attention to her, Emma snuck out of the room and made her way to the end of the hall where Killian was leaning against the wall and waiting for her. He reached his hand out and she grabbed it eagerly, tugging him behind. They made their way out of the hospital and to her car, jumping in and speeding away toward the hotel.

"Where's Emma?" Snow finally asked, looking around and finally noticing her eldest was missing.

David groaned and kissed his wife's forehead softly.

"I'm not sure you want to know . . ." was his careful reply.

So she didn't ask.

The pair burst into Killian's hotel room, their lips already attached together, kissing each other as deeply as they possibly could. He kicked the door shut and spun to shove Emma against it.

She reached up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, starting to unbutton the black shirt he was wearing.

With careful movements, Killian slipped his hook under her jacket and pulled it down with his hand before moving his hook to the collar of her shirt and ripping it right down the middle.

"Killian?!" Emma exclaimed in a breathy voice.

"Pulling it off would have taken too long. And besides, I want you naked, love. _**Now**_." The commanding tone in his voice only sent shivers down her spine and he could see her tremble.

He began kissing her again and pulled her away from the door and began pushing her toward the bed. She finally got his shirt unbuttoned and shoved it off his shoulders, his chest finally bared to her. His hand snuck behind her back, using skilled fingers to undo her bra in one shot. She dropped her arms and let it fall to the floor as well.

They broke the kiss again and both began looking over their partners naked torsos. Killian trailed his hand down from her neck and between her breasts before slowing pushing her till she was laying on the bed. He leaned down over her, kissing down her neck and chest before encasing one nipple in his mouth and sucking hard.

Emma's back arched further into his mouth and one of her hands reached up to grip his hair tightly. He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before slowly kissing down her body. She raised herself on her elbows to watch him. He looked up at her from the tops of his eyes while he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, hooking his fingers and tip of his hook and pulling her pants down slowly, bringing her underwear down with it.

She kicked them off and he stood back up, his eyes going over every inch of naked skin that he could see. Emma sat up and began unlacing his pants, her fingers fumbling a little.

"Why do you have to wear something so difficult?" she murmured, looking up at him.

"Makes it all worthwhile, love," he replied.

She grinned and finally got it unlaced, tugging down his pants. She placed one kiss on his stomach, starting to move down but Killian began pushing on her back onto the bed.

"Not this time," he told her in a seductive voice.

They moved up the pillows, Killian kneeling between her legs. He moved to unscrew his hook when she stopped him.

"Leave it," when he looked at her cautiously she continued, "I trust you, Killian. Leave it on."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her deeply again, aligning their bodies so they could feel the heat from each other. Emma lifted her hips to try and get him inside her and they both let out a groan as the tip of his cock rubbed her entrance slowly, but still not entering her.

Emma let out a low keening noise and bucked her hips up again.

"Please Killian."

He balanced himself on his left elbow while reaching under with his right hand to guide his cock to her opening. He began pushing inside and they both groaned at the feeling; one at how hot and wet she was and the other at how big he was.

Killian's right hand landed by Emma's head as he raised himself over her and thrust so that he was seated deep inside her. Their eyes kept locked with each other as they both adjusted to the feeling. It had been centuries since Killian had taken a woman, so bent on his revenge for Rumplestilskin that being intimate went to the back burner. And the last time Emma was intimate with anyone was with Walsh, the flying monkey.

He leaned down and began peppering kisses over her shoulder and neck, giving her body time to readjust to his large length.

"You can move now," she told him in a soft voice and he slowly began to pull his hips back and forth slowly, half of his cock leaving her body only to re-enter again.

Emma let out a little moan, rolling her hips up to get a better feeling of his thrusting. When she couldn't get the angle right because he wasn't thrusting deep enough yet, she whimpered and her hands gripped his hips and tried to pull them to make them go faster and harder.

"Killian," she panted breathlessly.

"What do you want love," he replied, keeping his thrusts slow and shallowed, "What do you want me to do for you?"

"Harder. Faster," was all she said.

"As you wish."

He began to move his hips faster and harder, his entire cock leaving her body before thrusting it back in so hard that it hit her cervix. She let out a loud moan and arched her back off the bed, her head turning to the side and her eyes closing tightly.

"Is this harder and faster for you?" he asked in a rough voice, thrusting his hips harder and faster, the bed squeaking under their movements. He raised himself up on his hand and hook above her so that he could stare down at her, watching her facial expressions change. Emma could care less what he was doing because she was too into the feelings he was giving her.

She could feel his cock tip hitting her cervix, the ridges of it rubbing against her walls in ways she had never felt before. His chest hairs rubbed against her nipples which instead of hurting them was exciting her. His hand and hook weren't on her but she wished that he would find another position soon so that his hand could start giving her pleasure as well.

Killian seemed to read his Savior, even though she wasn't talking. Her back kept barely arching off the bed, almost like she wanted him to do something with his hand.

Stilling his thrusts, which she didn't like very much because she whimpered when he stopped, he raised to his knees, wrapping his hooked arm around her lower body to raise her up so her lower body was level with his hips. He began thrusting when everything felt right, immediately picking up the same pace he had before, thrusting into her body fast and hard. Emma's hands slammed onto the bed next to her and she gripped the sheets tightly, her lower body suspended in the air.

"Gods, love, you feeling _incredible_ ," Killian groaned above her.

He leaned down, the action pushing him even deeper inside her body, kissing the center of her chest before kissing his way to her left breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. His right hand made a fist on the mattress while he sucked at her left nipple. She let one hand go off the bed and gripped his hair tightly. He began grinding his hips, stopping the thrusting immedietly.

"Killian, please," she whined in frustration.

"You want me to make you come, Emma?"

"Please!"

"As you wish," he replied as he began to thrust in and out of her.

Their breathing picked up and the bed began hitting the wall, the thumps of it echoing through the room.

Emma could feel that band in her begin to wound tightly, letting her know she was about to come.

"Faster, faster."

Killian lowered her lower body back to the bed, both of his hands next her head. His hook dug into the mattress while his right hand snuck down to her clit, his middle finger rubbing it slowly.

"Come on Emma. Come for me."

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she came around his cock. Killian felt her pussy tighten around him and after a few deep thrusts, he was coming inside her with long spurts.

His body fell ontop of hers while they both panted.

"Damn," Emma said and Killian raised himself up to look down at her.

"You alright there Swan?"

She nodded and licked her lips.

"I was just thinking about that 'when I jab you with my sword you'll feel it' thing. You really weren't kidding, were you?"

A wide grin spread across his face and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Of course I meant it, love."

He pulled out of her body and laid down beside her, unscrewing his hook and setting it on the nightstand.

"I love you, Emma."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too Killian. Now lets get some sleepy. We'll have to face my parents tomorrow."

He groaned and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Must we meet with your parents in the morning ?"

She giggled and held him tightly to her.

"Good night, Killian."

"Night, love."


End file.
